The Institute of Laboratory Animal Resources (ILAR), National Research Council (NRC) proposes to establish a committee of approximately 15 members to revise the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals (Guide). ILAR believes a revision of the Guide is in order to: 1. update recommendations with current state-of-the-art and science; 2. assure consistency with major changes in Animal Welfare Regulations; 3. assure consistency with major changes in animal technology and research animal use; and 4. address increasing public and scientific concern regarding animal care and well-being. The appointed committee, composed of members with broad expertise, will hold two public forums, speak to sponsors, scientists, veterinarians, technicians, and those responsible for implementing federal animal welfare laws. Their objectives will be to determine: (1) how the Guide should be revised to assure consistency with changes in Animal Welfare Regulations, and (2) what new research, new technologies, or changes in state-of-the-art of animal care and use should be incorporated. This revision will encompass all areas covered in the 1985 edition, including institutional policies (e.g., veterinary care occupational safety and health programs for personnel, and personnel qualifications); husbandry (e.g., housing, sanitation, HVAC controls, nutrition, record keeping, and vermin control); veterinary care (e.g., quarantine, preventive medicine, anesthesia, and surgery); and the physical plant (e.g., construction, drains, walls, HVAC, and sanitation and surgery facilities). Other topics to be addressed will include: 1. those required by the revised Animal Welfare Regulations, including changes in cage sizes, social, exercise, and psychological well-being requirements for animals, and new responsibilities for animal care and use committees, institutional veterinarians, and investigators; 2. technology changes resulting from the use of transgenic, "knocked out," and immunocompromised animals; and 3. guidelines for the use of farm animals in biomedical research and testing. Besides its role in the health and well-being of animals, and the health and safety of people who work with them, the Guide contributes considerably to human health by virtue of its contributions to the many advancements in medical research in the last 100 years that have resulted from animal research. When the committee concurs concerning its accuracy and completeness, it will be reviewed by an NRC-appointed review committee. The completed report will then be edited, and published by the National Academy Press, which will make it available to the public.